Hallmark Ghostbusters Related Items
Hallmark currently is set to release a Dr. Peter Venkman ornament as well as reissue the Ecto-1 ornament for October 5, 2019 and July 13, 2019 respectively. Hallmark during the late 80's/early 90's released The Real Ghostbusters party related products. In 2009 and again 2012 also released Ghostbusters ornaments as part of their "Keepsake Ornaments" series. A few items released by Hallmark also licensed the use of Ghostbusters music. List of Items Produced The Real Ghostbusters party products *'Party Stickers' 4 sheets per package - self adhassive (Features a No-Ghost Logo and Flying Slimer stickers, released in 1986) *(8 count) Plates (8 3/4 inch diameter, released in 1986) *(8 count) Cups (9 oz., released in 1986) *(8 count) Napkins (13 1/2 inch by 13 1/8 inch, released in 1986) *'Table Cover' (54 inch X 102 inch, released in 1986) *"Danger Slime Zone" Decoration *(8 count) "The Real Ghostbusters Want You..." Invitations *'(Four Sheets) Stickers' (Yellow sheet features some purple and green slime splats, released in 1990) Keepsake Ornaments *'Ecto-1' (2009) **Text on Back of Package: *** Ecto-1 Ghostbusters Is there something strange in your neighborhood? If so, you may hear the unmistakable siren of the "ECTO-1" as it speeds the Ghostbusters to the "scene of the slime." In the hilarious 1984 comedy, this modified 1959 Cadillac became a common sight around New York City as ghost sightings skyrocketed and the team of apparition apprehenders chased down everything from a green glob of goo to a skyscraper-sized marshmallow man. Whatever kind of ghosts you've got, the ECTO-1 can be on its way in a flash! Who you gonna call? Press the button on the ornament to hear music from the unforgettable "Ghostbusters" theme song! BATTERY-OPERATED. Batteries included. For decorative use only. Conçu à des fins décoratives seulement. handcrafted - dated 2009 *'Stay Puft Marshmallow Menace' (2012) **Text on Back of Package: *** Stay Puft Marshmallow Menace Ghostbusters The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is about to destroy the world! Who you gonna call? In order to defeat the menacing monstrosity, the Ghostbusters must do the unthinkable- cross the streams from their proton packs. The ensuing explosion quickly saves the day by turning Mr. Stay Puft into tasty bits of marshmallow goo. Press the button on the ornament to hear music from the "Ghostbusters" theme song performed by Ray Parker, Jr.!! CULLEN BROWN (signed) Cullen Brown Hallmark Keepsake Artist BATTERY-OPERATED. Batteries included. For decorative use only. Conçu à des fins décoratives seulement. handcrafted - dated 2012 *'Ecto-1' (2019)Hallmark: Ghostbusters ECTO-1 Ornament With Light and Sound *'Dr. Peter Venkman' (2019)Hallmark: Ghostbusters Dr. Peter Venkman Ornament With Sound itty bittys Stuffed Animals *'Stay Puft Marshmallow Man' (June 2019) *'Zuul' (June 2019) *'Ghostbusters, Collector Set of 4' (June 2019) *'Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Burnt)' (SDCC 2019 Exclusive) (Standard) Ornaments *'Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary No-Ghost Ornament' -green packaging- (2019, Meijer Exclusive) *''' No-Ghost Ornament''' -red packaging- (2019, Walmart) Items Using the Ghostbusters Music *'The Sounds Of Halloween' Cassette tape (Features "Ghostbusters" on side B, released in 1986) *'Spooky Sounds' Cassette tape (Features "Ghostbusters" on side B, released in 1989) *'Groovy the Dancing Ghost' Plush Toy (Plays "Ghostbusters" By Elmer Bernstein) Trivia *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, in panel 1, inside Jenny Moran's box is the Hallmark paper plate. References Also See *C.A. Reed Ghostbusters Related Party Items Gallery The Real Ghostbusters party products RGBPartyStickerByHallmarkSc01.png|Front of Party Stickers package RGBPartyStickerByHallmarkSc02.png|Back of Party Stickers package RGB8Plates8InchByHallmarkSc01.png|Front of Plates package RGB8Plates8InchByHallmarkSc02.png|Back of Plates package RGB8Count9OzCupByHallmarkSc01.png|Cups in package RGB8Count9OzCupByHallmarkSc02.png| RGB8Count9OzCupByHallmarkSc03.png|Label for the Cups RGB16Count13X13InchNapkinsByHallmarkSc02.png|Front of Napkins package RGB16Count13X13InchNapkinsByHallmarkSc01.png|Back of Napkins package RGB16Count13X13InchNapkinsByHallmarkSc03.png|Alternate back of Napkins package RGBTableClothByHallmarkSc01.png|Table Cover RGBTableClothByHallmarkSc02.png| RGBTableClothByHallmarkSc03.png| RGBDangerSlimeZoneDecorationByHallmarkSc01.png|Front of "Danger Slime Zone" Decoration RGBDangerSlimeZoneDecorationByHallmarkSc02.png|Back of "Danger Slime Zone" Decoration RGBDangerSlimeZoneDecorationByHallmarkSc03.png| RGBInvitationsByHallmarkSc01.png|Front of "The Real Ghostbusters Want You..." Invitations package RGBInvitationsByHallmarkSc02.png|Back of "The Real Ghostbusters Want You..." Invitations package RGBFourSheetsStickersByHallmarkSc01.png|Front of (Four Sheets) Stickers package RGBFourSheetsStickersByHallmarkSc02.png|Back of (Four Sheets) Stickers package RGBFourSheetsStickersByHallmarkSc04.png|Alternate front of (Four Sheets) Stickers package RGBFourSheetsStickersByHallmarkSc03.png|(Four Sheets) Stickers Keepsake Ornaments Ecto1KeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc01.png|Front of the Keepsake Ornament Ecto-1 package Ecto1KeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc02.png|Back of the Keepsake Ornament Ecto-1 package Ecto1KeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc03.png|Bottom of the Keepsake Ornament Ecto-1 package Ecto1KeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc04.png| Ecto1KeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc05.png| Ecto1KeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc06.png| StayPuftMarshmallowMenaceKeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc01.png|Front of the Keepsake Ornament Stay Puft Marshmallow Menace package StayPuftMarshmallowMenaceKeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc02.png|Back of the Keepsake Ornament Stay Puft Marshmallow Menace package StayPuftMarshmallowMenaceKeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc03.png|Bottom of the Keepsake Ornament Stay Puft Marshmallow Menace package StayPuftMarshmallowMenaceKeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc04.png| StayPuftMarshmallowMenaceKeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc05.png| PromoImageOfEcto1Reissue2019KeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc01.jpg|Promo Image of the Keepsake Ornament Ecto-1 (2019 Reissue) PromoImageOfEcto1Reissue2019KeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc02.jpg| PromoImageOfEcto1Reissue2019KeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc03.jpg| PromoImageOfEcto1Reissue2019KeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc04.jpg| PromoImageOfEcto1Reissue2019KeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc05.jpg| PromoImageOfDrPeterVenkman2019KeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc01.jpg|Promo Image of the Keepsake Ornament Dr. Peter Venkman PromoImageOfDrPeterVenkman2019KeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc02.jpg| PromoImageOfDrPeterVenkman2019KeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc03.jpg| PromoImageOfDrPeterVenkman2019KeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc04.jpg| PromoImageOfDrPeterVenkman2019KeepsakeOrnamentByHallmarkSc05.jpg| itty bittys Stuffed Animals PromoImageOfGBSetIttyBittysByHallmarkSc01.png|Promo Image of the line PromoImageOfStayPuftIttyBittysByHallmarkSc01.png|Promo Image of itty bittys Stuffed Animal Stay Puft Marshmallow Man PromoImageOfStayPuftIttyBittysByHallmarkSc02.png| PromoImageOfStayPuftIttyBittysByHallmarkSc03.png| PromoImageOfZuulIttyBittysByHallmarkSc01.png|Promo Image of itty bittys Stuffed Animal Zuul PromoImageOfZuulIttyBittysByHallmarkSc02.png| PromoImageOfZuulIttyBittysByHallmarkSc03.png| PromoImageOfGhostbustersCollectorSetOf4IttyBittysByHallmarkSc01.jpg|Promo Image of itty bittys Stuffed Animals Ghostbusters, Collector Set of 4 PromoImageOfGhostbustersCollectorSetOf4IttyBittysByHallmarkSc02.jpg| PromoImageOfGhostbustersCollectorSetOf4IttyBittysByHallmarkSc03.jpg| PromoImageOfGhostbustersCollectorSetOf4IttyBittysByHallmarkSc04.jpg| PromoImageOfStayPuftBurntIttyBittysByHallmarkSc01.jpg|Promo Image of itty bittys Stuffed Animal Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Burnt) Items Using the Ghostbusters Music TheSoundsOfHalloweenCassetteTapeFrom1986ByHallmarkSc01.png|Front cover of The Sounds Of Halloween Cassette tape TheSoundsOfHalloweenCassetteTapeFrom1986ByHallmarkSc02.png|Back of The Sounds Of Halloween Cassette tape TheSoundsOfHalloweenCassetteTapeFrom1986ByHallmarkSc03.png|Spine of The Sounds Of Halloween Cassette tape TheSoundsOfHalloweenCassetteTapeFrom1986ByHallmarkSc04.png|Side A of The Sounds Of Halloween Cassette tape TheSoundsOfHalloweenCassetteTapeFrom1986ByHallmarkSc05.png|Side B of The Sounds Of Halloween Cassette tape SpookySoundsCassetteTapeFrom1989ByHallmarkSc01.png|Front cover of Spooky Sounds Cassette tape SpookySoundsCassetteTapeFrom1989ByHallmarkSc02.png|Back of Spooky Sounds Cassette tape SpookySoundsCassetteTapeFrom1989ByHallmarkSc03.png|Spine of Spooky Sounds Cassette tape SpookySoundsCassetteTapeFrom1989ByHallmarkSc04.png|Side A of Spooky Sounds Cassette tape SpookySoundsCassetteTapeFrom1989ByHallmarkSc05.png|Side B of Spooky Sounds Cassette tape GroovyTheDancinghGhostPlushByHallmarkSc01.png|Groovy the Dancing Ghost Plush Toy GroovyTheDancinghGhostPlushByHallmarkSc02.png|Front side of the tag for the Groovy the Dancing Ghost Plush Toy GroovyTheDancinghGhostPlushByHallmarkSc03.png|Back side of the tag for the Groovy the Dancing Ghost Plush Toy Comics JennyMoran73.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 Category:RGB Merchandise Category:Party Items Category:GB 25th Merchandise Category:Music Category:GB 35th Merchandise